


Overwatch, but make it romcom

by Inkspill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill/pseuds/Inkspill
Summary: Simply put, a collection of Overwatch in romcom plots because hey, 2020 sucks a lot, and I want to put a smile on somebody's face by, you know... trying to spread joy (or cringe, depending on how you look at it). I want to make this Hallmark style and simply update during the month of December because hey, Christmas time's the best time for romcoms :)
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Overwatch, but make it romcom

“Tatsuo, come on,” you called out from the doorway of the mansion. “Your uncle Jesse’s waiting, honey.”

Your 10-year-old son excitedly ran down the stairs, energetically making his way into the front door of the mansion that Siebren had to move out of the way of a child running at full speed with a huge grin on his face as he looked up at you once he finally got there. His bags were already in the truck, your boy’s the only one missing so they can finally set off. You smiled and looked at him in the eyes, cupping his angelic face and gently rubbed his cheeks, “okay, I double-checked everything, so you don’t have to worry about if you missed anything, and I want you to promise me you’ll have fun in the summer camp, and you’re going to make friends. Don’t get into any trouble, you hear me?”

“Ah, that’s going to be impossible,” Siebren commented while smiling at your child. “That little man’s a troublemaker, it’s in his nature.”

“Tatsuo, you better hurry up or I’m going to leave you here to get to the airport!” Jesse said while in the car. “We gotta get movin’!”

Tatsuo stuck his tongue out at his uncle, giggling before he turned to you. “I promise, mom, I’ll be good at the summer camp and make a lot of friends, and they won’t have to call you for anything bad that I did.”

“I sure hope so.” You kissed his forehead, smiling ever so sweetly to your son. “The winery’s always open for you, sweetheart. By the time you get back, Kip’s leg has fully healed and we can go horse riding again.”

Tatsuo hugged you tightly. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, sweetie. I’ll personally pick you up from the airport once your summer camp’s over, I promise.” You planted one final kiss on his temple before he set off towards the pick-up truck where Jesse is waiting for him in the front seat. You waved at him goodbye as the car finally left. Sighing, you went back inside the mansion to get yourself ready for the meeting you’re supposed to attend today, mind still lingering to your boy: just yesterday he was a little baby in your arms, and now… he’s already taking a lead for his life. You can never be prouder for what he has become, and you’re more than happy to say that you’re raising a fine young man as a single mother.

“Ah… look at him… already making decisions for himself...” Siebren sighed softly as he looked at the pathway out of the winery, recalling a few memories. “Just years ago, he was just this… tiny little thing in your arms, and now he’s a young boy with hopes and dreams. Handsome, too.”

At the back of your head, you recalled Tatsuo’s father,  _ I wonder how he is now… Ah, he’s none of my business anymore, I suppose… _

Heading upstairs and into your room, you finally dressed up to get your day rolling. After all, there’s a lot of work to be done for managing a successful winery.

* * *

The flight from northern California and to where the summer camp is, and it was a good thing you insisted that they take the flight 3 days before the summer camp, or else Tatsuo might suffer from migraine. Jesse made sure that your boy will be comfortable for 3 days before the bus arrived that took him to the camp. From the pile of duffel bags with the other campers, it was getting increasingly clear that it wasn’t going to budge easily, especially when his bag’s tossed inside the pile.

“Oh, great...” He tried again with a mighty pull, struggling to pull it out. A boy approached him, a stout and shaggy-haired individual who must have seen how he was trying his best to pull the pokemon-print blue duffel bag from the pile. 

“You need help?” the boy asked. Tatsuo sighed in defeat. 

“Yeah… my bag’s buried here and… I don’t know what the other campers brought, but I can’t pull mine out.”

“Let me help.”

Tatsuo and the boy pulled the duffel bag from the pile with all their might, and as they pulled it out, they both fell on the ground. They looked at each other, grinning and giggling as they helped each other up. “Thanks! What’s your name?”

“Hammond. Is it your first time here in the camp?”

“How did you know?”

“They tend to put the new ones’ bags inside the pile, says it helps them with finding new friends since you gotta ask for someone else’s help.” He shrugged. “It’s pretty stupid if you ask me.”

“Yeah, it is.”

They looked at each other and shared another laugh together again. Not too long after, their names were mentioned by a camp guide through a megaphone that can be heard miles away along with the other boys entering the camp. 

“ _ Hammond Baker and Tatsuo Parker, house of Western Earth. Get yourselves settled in soon, kids! _ ”

“House of Western Earth?” Tatsuo scoffed. “That sounds lame!”

“Oh, don’t worry, the house names are lame, but you’ll love what it looks like! I promise you, the house names are just weird, but they all look great!” Hammond pulled up his baggage and led the way, and much to Tatsuo’s surprise, he was a fast walker despite the weight of his items, “come on, I’ll show you!” 

* * *

Genji got out of his luxury car and went to the back compartment to get the leather suitcase and a duffel bag to set them down on the camp’s walkway, stopping for a moment to observe the summer campsite and its scenery. A young, primly dressed boy stepped out of his car as well, admiring the scenery with a smile on his face, especially at the view of the lake.

“Well, here we are, Camp Oasis for boys. We travelled all the way from Tokyo to here. I’m not sure why my brother decided that you should spend the summer camp here… I don’t know about the looks of this place.”

“I think it’s very picturesque! There’s a lake that would be nice for fishing, and the houses look sturdy!” the young boy exclaimed.

“Of course you’ll say that, Tatsuya, but that’s really not the word that I’ll use.” Genji pat his head with a gentle smile, “you’ve always been so much kinder than he is, I wonder where you got that from?”

“Father’s always kind! You just can’t see it, uncle Genji. He gives me what I want, and he teaches me things! He even bought me new books before I got here.”

“Kinda hard to believe that when I’m usually getting scolded by him, though, and you’ve always been his model son.”

“That’s because you keep getting yourself in all sorts of trouble, uncle, so Father has to step up to straighten you up.”

“Okay, squirt,” Genji stopped his tracks and turned to him. “You got his attitude, don’t you?”

Tatsuya shrugged. “I’m just saying, uncle, you get into a lot of trouble!”

Genji grinned. “You’re really one hell of Hanzo’s son, aren’t you?” He pet the young boy’s hair once again, “good thing you got my handsome looks, at least our genes were passed nicely onto you. Anyway,” he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, “let’s go review your father’s checklist.” He started reciting the items listed down on the paper, “vitamins?”

“Check.”

“Minerals?”

“Check.”

“List of daily fruits and vegetables?”

“Check!”

“Sunblock, lip balm, insect repellant, a photo of your mother, father, grandfather, and of course, your handsome uncle, me.” Genji proudly put away the paper with Tatsuya quietly giggling at him. “Oh, and before I go,” he pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket to show it off to the boy. “I bought you this, so make sure you have a lot of fun in the camp, start beating these kids in poker before they get any ideas that they can beat a Shimada.”

“Thank you, uncle!” Tatsuya happily took the cards. “And thank you for bringing me here, uncle, I really appreciate you travelling all the way from Tokyo to here.”

A soft, gentle smile plastered upon Genji’s lips as he hugged Tatsuya tightly. “Okay, now remember, if you need me to pick you up, I’m only one call away, and I’ll come here with my lamborghini to whisk you away back to Tokyo whenever you want.”

“That won’t be necessary, uncle, but thank you.”

With a smile, Genji grabbed Tatsuya’s hands, and just like that, the two of them did their secret handshake, which was a series of high-fives and fistbumps before ending in a little sprinkler. Genji hugged Tatsuya one final time before he ruffled his hair. “Be good, squirt.”

“I will!”

With one final tight hug, Genji finally left the camp to get Tatsuya to settle in by himself. As the lamborghini drove away, Tatsuya got help with his bags, just in time that his name was called to be grouped in a cabin where he’ll stay. With a puff on his chest with pride, he stepped foot in the summer camp proper. He’s going to prove to his father that he’s now a grown man capable of fending for himself.

* * *

The summer camp activities started, and the boys were made to wear their proper uniforms showcasing the houses that they represent through the colors of their logo design on their shirt. Tatsuo, despite the initial dislike at the houses names, Hammond didn’t lie when he said that the interiors of the houses were amazing, it truly felt like he was an earth-wielder like from the fantasy shows he’d bingewatch when his mother thinks he’s already asleep.

He hurried to the mess hall after dressing up with Hammond who’s more than eager to see the food that the camp will offer for today. The other boys were already there when they arrived, the food’s all laid out, but there’s something for everybody to be had, and the line’s being kept in place to avoid any disarray to happen, watched over by a handful of marshals on duty. 

Tatsuo and Hammond picked all the food that they wanted to eat, filling their plates. Hammond pointed at the fruit stand. A big, towering man with greying hair stood beside them, taking the tongs that it barely showed from his palms. He smiled at the two. “Fruits! Every growing man should have this as part of their diet. Oh, we got almonds today! Do you want some?”

Hammond nodded enthusiastically, while Tatsuo grimaced at the mention of the nuts. “I’m allergic to it, sorry.”

“Ah, no worries. Plenty of other fruits for a young man to eat from this table!”

When the man turned to the fruit stand, they took it as their cue to go and find a table where they could eat. Tatsuya slipped beside Reinhardt to wait for his turn to get a chopped fruit for his diet. Reinhardt spoke once again, “how about you, young man, would you like some almonds? It’s hard to come by during this weather. It’s a luxury, really!”

“Oh, I would, but...” Tatsuya smiled apologetically. “I’m allergic.”

Reinhardt turned to him. He squinted at Tatsuya and raised an eyebrow at him turning to his other side and then back to the boy. “Ah, sorry, must have slipped out of my mind.” He chuckled good-naturedly. “You have to excuse me, I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Tatsuya flashed him a polite, shy smile and Reinhardt continued talking, The young boy took it as a chance to slip away from him before he could start a new conversation with him, finally able to eat his breakfast with his newfound friends.

The two had different activities planned for them, with Tatsuya’s activities more focused on arts and crafts while Tatsuo’s schedule’s more involved on physical activities. Both children enjoy their respective activities with the friends they’ve quickly made in the camp. Time flew fast for them as they chatted and participated enthusiastically in all of the work they’ve been assigned to, and before they knew it, it was already lunchtime. It all happened fast and they were having so much fun that it barely felt like they took a break to eat and get full and refreshed to continue the rest of the day.

Tatsuya found a pastime while he waited for the one-hour break in the planned schedule: the short camp guide with a voluminous beard was holding a small swordfighting event to help ease the young boys with what to do before 2PM. He joined the roster of the competitors. As it went on, it was clear that Tatsuya’s well-trained for it: his reflexes were fast, blocking and going for the offense when the chance arose. He easily swept the competition that got the other children in awe.

“And the winner for this round, once again, is Tatsuya Shimada! Good job, kid, that’s 3 times in a row!” Torbjorn announced. The other children clapped and cheered for him. Tatsuya helped his opponent up and bowed in courtesy after the fight, smiling in pride. The other boy thanked him and removed the uniform, neatly setting it aside on the bench. Tatsuya went towards his housemates who practically praised him and asked him questions on where he learned his skills.

“Any boys who wanna try and battle our current champion?” Torbjorn’s loud voice asked. “Anyone? Come on, kids, don’t be shy. A good wooden swordfighting never hurt anyone… much.”

Tatsuo was walking around in the vicinity with Hammond and the other members of his house, leading them to places where they think they will have fun. Torbjorn announced again within earshot as they walked around, “anyone? Boys? Come on! This is also a test of sportsmanship, so don’t be shy!”

“Let me try!”

“Alright! We got a new contender! Get dressed in that uniform and step right in!”

Upon hearing that there will be a new contender, Tatsuya put on his helmet and patiently waited for his opponent to dress up with the issued uniform. Tatsuo put on his, confidently striding to the arena, whilst Tatsuya was calm, meeting him in the middle of the arena. The two boys did their bows as instructed by Torbjorn before they raised their swords against each other.

It was clear that Tatsuya was winning the fight in the beginning, but Tatsuo didn’t make it easy for Tatsuya, either, pushing him away from him so he can move away from the arena borders. Tatsuya, with his grace and precision, attacked Tatsuo, targeting his stances to trip him, but Tatsuo’s reflexes helped to quickly steady himself and kept both of his feet on the ground. There were a few times that Tatsuo managed to push Tatsuya back that he was dangerously close to the edge, but the other boy’s quick thinking would get him back to the fight. It went on for so long, both friends of either side started cheering louder and louder for their bets as Torbjorn cheered for both, yelling encouragement for the two.

Their battle went outside of the arena now, with Tatsuo luring Tatsuya away and into the plaza. They fought near the fountain of the square, Torbjorn chasing after them to stop, but it was too late: Tatsuya “stabbed” Tatsuo that it sent him flipping back onto the fountain. He gasped and extended his hand out, “I’m so sorry! Please, let me help!”

Tatsuo reached for his hand, but instead of getting out of the water, he pulled him into the fountain, Tatsuya letting out a yelp of surprise that had him drenched in the water fountain as well. Tatsuya got up, groaning in annoyance at the other that he almost pushed him if not for Torbjorn.

“Okay, kids! Don’t fight! We can’t have infighting here!” the stout man yelled. The two turned away from each other, displeased. Torbjorn sighed. “Alright, helmets off, we’re also practicing sportsmanship here, so let’s forgive the other, and then shake hands. Come on.”

The two reluctantly took their helmets off, still pouting. On the count of three from Torbjorn, they both turned to look at each other. Their annoyance was soon replaced with shock and disbelief, gasping, and they were not the only surprised people at the revelation. They were _the splitting image of each other._

“You’re...”

“ _ Me _ …?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that this series will not be... uh... how do I say this... this series will certainly be self-indulgent to make this more fun for myself and the writing may not be cleaned up very well, but also, if you guys have any suggestions for romcom films and the pairing, please leave them in the comments, because I absolutely love romcoms just....just give them to me


End file.
